


止水之湖 Still Lake

by yukino_hhwang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: Peter一直想為他最敬愛的教授，還有他不敢開口認親的老爸做點事但是事情總不若表面所見⋯⋯Peter always wants to do something for Professor and the man he dares not to call him father.However, things do not go as expected.





	1. Chapter 1

被舞台上的聚光燈照著，看不清楚底下的臉孔，索性閉上了眼睛，浸淫在不停歇的掌聲中，痛過又麻木了又不痛了的指尖懸在電吉他的弦上，思索下一個音符，究竟哪一首歌可以劃破喧嘩，讓一切歸於令人屏息的寧靜呢？每一雙樂迷的眼神，都在乞求著：「再唱一首就好，拜託！」再一首歌就好了，但怎麼樣就是想不起還有哪一首可以唱，這時鼓點零零落落地進來，搶先一步撂下了節奏，這該死的節奏卻無法令人想起任何一首歌，也無法提供一丁點即興的靈感，只是越敲越急促⋯⋯  
氣惱地回過頭瞪那不知道在搞什麼鬼的鼓手，才發現自己不是什麼熱情的觀眾困在台上的搖滾巨星，沒有樂隊，沒有舞台，沒有樂迷，更沒有掌聲，有的只有嘩嘩地下了一整天的雨，還有這許久沒有人使用的山中小屋，既使打掃過還是留存著一股潮濕的苔蘚氣味，直到升起了火，爐火燒了一陣子之後，逐漸烤乾了潮濕的空氣，那股氣味轉為杉木的芬芳，和天色和雨聲一樣令人昏昏欲睡。  
那是大雨，還有急促的敲門聲。  
Peter等了一整天的人終於來了——以一般人的腳程來算，那男人中午前就應該到了，但現在已將近黃昏。  
那男人穿的斗篷抵擋不了雨勢，他的鞋子和褲管都濕透了，沈重地淌著水，頭髮也濕透了沾成了一束一束地，貼在額頭上，水就這樣順著髮梢流下來，幾乎要流進他的眼睛。  
想從拿男人手裡接過手杖，才發現他的喘息都成了白煙，兩隻手冰冷僵硬，無法鬆開，還得一根一根掰開他的手指。  
儘管手指不靈活，但那男人還是用淡漠的聲音拒絕了協助，「我自己來。」自己動手解下了遮雨斗篷。  
Peter接過他脫下的斗篷，裝了八分滿水的小鍋子已架在爐火上煮，咖啡粉末在水裡舞動掙扎著⋯⋯屋子後方有水源，用手捧起時竟意外地冷冽。  
「快把衣服都脫了，我幫你弄乾。」  
「不用麻煩了。」那男人說著，踏進了屋內，但每踩一步，攪和著泥巴的水就從鞋子裡擠出、從褲管流下，他回頭望著自己製造出的小溪，連綴著一個又一個的湖泊，但顏色卻和爐火上燒著的咖啡相去無幾，「好吧。」他屈服了，站在自己製造的水窪中間，動手解著自己身上的衣物。  
昏黃閃爍的火光在那男人的身體上閃耀著，也製造出陰影，就像是畫裡的顏色一樣，令Peter看得發愣。看著那男人用著從自己手裡接過的毛巾拂過身體。  
「何必要我來？你一個人就可以處理得很好。」  
「教授說他想來⋯⋯」那男人問得一點也不認真，對於回答其實也不在意，擦頭髮的沙沙聲都幾乎要掩蓋住回答的聲音了，Peter想。  
「這的確是Charles會想來的地方。」那男人漫不經心地應著：「但這和我有什麼關係？」  
「你不會以為教授想要自己一個人來這裡吧？」  
「有何不可？」那男人擦完頭髮，用手指挖著耳朵，「Charles需要好好放個假，遠離你們這些小鬼一分鐘喊一次『教授』的糾纏。」  
Peter很想告訴那男人，教授會想要有人能分享這一切，這個湖畔的小屋，一路走來的風景，當然還有一段從瀑布旁邊攀爬石頭而上的路徑，簡直是走在雲端。  
但是那男人一定有種令人語塞的能力，所以Peter沒有解釋這些，只是默默地為他端上了晚餐。

張羅這頓晚餐令Peter覺得勤勞得不像自己，雖然花不了多少時間，Peter自我解嘲，什麼事都花不了多少時間，但是比起從冰箱裡拿出來丟進微波爐叮一下，一鍋燉肉的手續複雜多了。  
只是，那男人似乎把食物視為理所當然，好像是從餐桌上憑空變出來的一樣，就像被塞進手裡的乾毛巾和替換衣物一樣，不驚訝、不好奇，也沒有任何疑問  
但他們並沒有餐桌，像鄰居家那樣一張巨大而厚重的核桃木大餐桌，上面擺滿了各種不同大小的瓷餐具和刀叉，咀嚼的時候不可以說話，要拿遠處的食物不可以直接伸手，要說：『請幫我把沙拉遞過來好嗎？』他們優雅地討論日常種種，沒有強烈到需要說髒話的情緒，Peter想到這裡，不禁竊笑。  
那男人既然不會注意到食物是怎麼來的，當然也沒有注意到Peter自顧自的竊笑，他只是和剛才一樣漫不經心地用一根湯匙挖著鋼杯裡黏糊糊的食物，在金屬發出的噪音之間，偶而嘆出一兩口白煙。  
「還要不要再來一點燉肉？」  
不知道是不是錯覺，那男人搖頭時的眼神還帶著一點輕蔑，Peter追問：「不好吃嗎？」  
「我累壞了，因為有人堅持我必須走上十哩的山路。」那男人揚起的聲音裡，除了防衛之外，的確充滿了疲憊，「我什麼都沒有看到，起了一大片霧，也不知道是下雨還是霧，總之什麼都被遮住了，石頭路又滑，還有幾處坍方，我走過的時候還聽到沙土崩落的聲音，真不知道到時候該怎麼下山⋯⋯」  
「繞路啊！」Peter脫口而出，發現那男人瞪了自己一眼，連忙說：「要不要來點咖啡？」  
繞路就等於要爬上一個山頭再走下來，預定的路程對那男人而言已是極限，平白增加一倍的路程，不只是體力問題，意志力，他大概會像沙漠中以為終於來到了綠洲卻發現只是海市蜃樓的旅人一樣崩潰，難怪他對於這種回答並不滿意。  
但在爐火旁，暖烘烘的食物下肚，他冰封的表情也逐漸融化，光著腳，舒展著操勞一整天的雙腿，好聞的松針和咖啡香味中混雜了一點烘鞋子產生的怪味，那男人似乎沒注意到，本以為咖啡會讓他振奮起來，可以好好討論接下來的計劃，但他反而因此更放鬆了，還不自覺地張開嘴用力打了個長長的哈欠。  
在他打哈欠的大嘴巴闔上之前，Peter已經把睡袋鋪好了，於是那男人不客氣地鑽進鋪好的睡袋裡，連聲晚安也沒道。  
看了一眼那男人的背影，山上沒有電沒有娛樂，給人一種連用電池聽隨身聽都太過奢侈的錯覺，教授也許會喜歡在火爐邊讀一本書，但我一打開書就想睡覺，甚至光是想就覺得睏，於是Peter也鑽進了自己的睡袋。

在強光中迷迷糊糊睜開雙眼，以為天亮了，但四周還是一片黑暗，帶著納悶在夢境與清醒間掙扎，隨繼而來的轟隆聲卻把Peter確確實實地驚醒了。  
當轟然的雷聲停下來後，Peter才注意到那男人在黑暗中翻來覆去，似乎無法成眠。  
Peter在睡袋中像蟲子一樣挪近那男人身邊，輕輕拍了拍他，「嘿，你還好嗎？」  
那男人緊促著眉別開了頭，勉強發出一兩聲痛苦的回應。  
「小時候我好怕打雷。」Peter望著那男人腦後參差的髮梢，「我還記得我在半夜被雷聲驚醒，但不管我怎麼聲嘶力竭地哭喊，就是沒有人來安慰我，我忘記我哭了多久，大概是哭累了就睡著了吧！」又望了望天花板，「但是妹妹比我更害怕，哭得更大聲，所以我只能在她聽見雷聲之前，為她戴上耳機，放一首歌，她最喜歡的歌是⋯⋯」  
那男人背著身嘆了一口氣，不知道是為誰。  
「她只是個普通人。」Peter說，卻又覺得自己的解釋多餘得可笑，窗外的雨繼續下著，似乎不再打雷了。  
「打雷有什麼好怕的？」那男人模糊的聲音傳來，「不過是電荷釋放的結果，光熱使空氣膨脹的聲音，聲音的速度很慢，至少和你比起來⋯⋯」喃喃說著。  
那男人的神智算是十分清醒的，知道自己在和誰說話，還不忘上一堂有理有據的科普課，我真希望早一點有人能告訴我這些，Peter想，等待接下來還要發表什麼高見，等著等著，卻只有窗外的雨聲，伴隨著那男人逐漸平穩的鼾聲⋯⋯  
如果我願意的話，聲音甚至追不上我，我可以什麼也不聽，就像你，把麻煩的事情通通甩開一樣。  
躺回了自己的睡袋裡，盯著那男人的背影，多麽希望可以把頭擱在他的胸口，雙手環抱著他，就算這不能取代遲來的安慰，至少能得到些許溫暖。  
但是只有自己能給自己溫暖，把手放在下腹，雙手就暖了，更別說是一邊撫摸就一邊膨脹的身體的那部分，在黑暗中，無法分辨視線是否模糊了，只剩下清晰的喘息聲，於是Peter把睡袋往上拉，蓋住了臉⋯⋯

Peter是被冷醒的，這才意識到自己躺在硬梆梆的地板上，什麼時候熱得掙脫了睡袋，卻忘記拉上褲子，Peter往旁邊張望，那男人早已起身，留下皺成一團空空的睡袋扔在地板上，也不知道收一下，Peter暗自埋怨，卻不禁撫摸著還有一些餘溫的內裡。  
空氣中瀰漫著凝結的水氣，要走出小屋還真的需要深吸一口氣，Peter雙手摩擦著臂膀取暖，天空亮了一大片，黃橙橙的色調染上了雲霧，卻還沒溫暖大地，經過昨天一整天的大雨之後，小屋前的凹陷積滿了水，霧氣氤氳地籠罩湖面，模糊了四周山峰和樹木的顏色。  
這和教授形容的一模一樣，Peter還清楚地記得那一天，在早餐的餐桌上，教授的語氣突然比平常更為興高采烈，對那男人說：「我還記得小時候，我們會走上好長的一段山路，去山裡的小木屋住上幾天，我最喜歡在小屋前的湖裡游泳玩水了，光著雙腳踩進冰涼的水裡⋯⋯」  
但是當那男人怔怔地望著教授，等待教授繼續說出接下來的故事時，教授卻又沈默地變了表情，但也就是那麼一下子，然後他就伸手抹著那男人的嘴邊，「你看看你，麵包屑掉得到處都是⋯⋯這裡，還有這裡⋯⋯」  
那男人不想被當成小孩看待，手忙腳亂地想弄乾淨，卻把手裡的可頌麵包弄出更多碎屑。  
Peter趕在麵包屑掉在那男人深色筆挺的外套上之前，就連同那男人手裡的麵包一起撿起來吃掉了，烤得那麼香脆還抹上了厚厚一層奶油，不要浪費了！卻來不及弄懂那稍縱即逝的表情究竟代表什麼，只見教授怕被看見似地低下頭，假裝跟著那男人一起尋找那已經消失在Peter肚子裡的麵包屑。  
光靠自己的腦袋，Peter現在不會在這裡，是Jean為他解惑，「教授儘管緬懷過去。」Jean理了理手上的那疊筆記，「但卻不要別人為他難過。」見Peter還是一臉困惑，她壓低了聲音說：「這些都是他現在已經無法做的事情了，說出來只會換來大家的尷尬而已。」  
於是Peter擬定了這個計畫，留字條把那男人叫到山上來，知道他體能不太行，還體貼地什麼都沒讓他背，食物和睡袋都是自己背上來的，不過看了光是走路就幾乎要了他的命。  
「早啊！」那男人問候的聲音從身後傳來，一回頭，看見他滿頭的亂髮，還有一個晚上就長出來的鬍渣，而他就站在那裡發著呆，連洗個臉用手整理一下頭髮的意思都沒有，他的模樣實在陌生，仔細想想，那男人在學校裡出現時的「隨性」——他常以樸素的黑色高領衫搭配不是那麼正式卻很合身妥貼的西裝，頭髮看起來也沒有特別整理，但和現在這邋遢的模樣一比，就知道那其實是從材質剪裁量身定做到一絲不苟的嚴謹品味，所謂的隨性，是經過巧妙計算後的鬆綁——而那男人低能的美感，無法幫助他分辨箇中差別，他只是不花腦袋地按照教授的品味穿著，包括他臉上頸邊若隱若現的薄荷還是杉木的氣味，Peter猜想他一定是直接拿教授盥洗架上的鬚後水來用，因為教授身上也有類似的氣味。  
但是教授身上的氣味更曖昧更隱約，也許教授並不直接把這味道往臉上抹，也許教授用的是另一種氣味，而從別的地方沾染來，被磨蹭著揉上，交纏在一起⋯⋯  
「我們今天要做什麼？」那男人說，但聽起來倒比較像是『早餐呢？』  
該不會在等人把早餐送到面前吧？Peter嘀咕著，但轉過頭說的卻是：「有好多東西要修，運輸用的軌道車，屋子後的發電機，還有暖氣⋯⋯」  
「都要我一個人來想辦法嗎？」  
「這是你的專長。」  
「我不是工具人。」  
「拜託，這都是為了教授。」  
「Charles不會像你這樣指使我做這個做那個的。」  
「教授應該要這麼做的。」  
「你不懂我。」那男人停止了討價還價，眼神突然變得嚴肅，「更不懂Charles。」  
Peter突然不敢直視那男人的眼神，心虛地低下頭，訕訕地說：「我是不懂⋯⋯」  
直到寒意又沁上了肌膚，發現自己盯著鞋尖太久了，還等不到反唇相譏，只有從屋子後方傳來的，搞弄東西的乒乓聲響，Peter這才又哆嗦著走進屋裡。

「發派那麼多事情給我，你卻躲在這裡偷懶。」  
太陽逐漸升起，蒸散了湖面的霧氣，山與樹的顏色更為鮮豔了，還有天空也倒映在湖面，濕冷的草地和泥土也被烘烤得又乾又硬，而昨天晚上那男人換下的、沾滿泥巴的髒衣服，已經洗乾淨，和睡袋一起晾在屋前的空地，Peter只穿了一條最輕便的寬口短褲，躺在草地上，盡可能地伸展肢體，讓蒼白的皮膚沐浴在陽光的親吻之下。  
直到那男人幾乎要踹來的一腳。  
躲開了那作勢的攻擊，才覺得臉似乎被陽光曬得發燙，Peter只好翻了個身，懶洋洋地抗議：「我也做了很多事。」  
「我只看到一條蟲在蠕動。」  
「這條蟲蠕動得很舒服。」Peter說：「難怪教授那麼喜歡這個地方，我躺下來就不想動了，這些草好軟好綠，你看我張開嘴就可以吃到了，我想我可以在這裡躺一輩子。」  
「蠢蛋。」  
Peter以為那男人會搖搖頭走開，但他逕自往草地上坐下，往後一倒，還嘆了一口氣。  
「為什麼要嘆氣？」  
「因為我誤聽了某人的話，走了大老遠的路，累得半死來到了這個鬼地方以後，還要做大半天的苦工。」  
「這些事情對你而言輕而易舉。」Peter瞥見那男人的側臉，似乎不苟同地翻了翻眼珠，連忙補充：「也許不是每件事都那麼輕鬆啦！我是說，我一提到教授，你就答應了，不是嗎？而且這不是什麼鬼地方，這是教授最喜愛的山中小屋，你不覺得很棒嗎？」  
那男人只是哼了一聲。  
「而且不只教授很久沒度假了，我猜你也很久沒有走出戶外了，太久沒曬太陽容易憂鬱，你的臉色看起來很蒼白。」  
那男人稍稍轉過頭來，睨了Peter一眼，「成天躲在地下室打電動的屁孩沒資格說我。」  
「我的膚色是天生的，就是那麼白，曬也曬不黑，大概就跟你一樣⋯⋯」

太多嘴了！Peter驚覺。  
「你把衣服脫了，我們就知道誰比較白了。」為了掩飾脫口而出的話，脫口而出連自己都不敢相信自己會說出口的話，連手都伸了出來⋯⋯  
那男人閃躲著，但不是很認真，光線像水一樣灑落，讓他的動作看起來像是在水裡一樣，緩慢地漂浮著⋯⋯  
而他的手臂卻有著硬挺緊繃的肌肉，那男人的身體實際的觸感令Peter有點吃驚，忘記了自己進攻的目的，直到被那男人壓制住。  
如果我和你玩真的，你根本沒機會，Peter為自己辯解，但腦中浮現的卻是那男人裸著上半身，低頭俯視教授的背影，而他的眼神⋯⋯

逆著光，看不清楚那男人的眼神，當那刺眼的光線黯淡下來時，卻看見從天而降的雨滴。  
還聽到了遠方響起悶悶的雷聲。

這雨大概會下到傍晚，望著那男人從一堆衣服和睡袋中掙扎著爬出來，如此估量著，「不好意思，反射動作。」Peter才說完，像昨天那樣的大雨，敲打在屋頂上，掩蓋了那男人的抗議聲。


	2. Chapter 2

雨沒有停，Peter就著手電筒，掏出口袋裡摺成小塊的東西攤開，那是用粗色筆寫在活頁筆記紙上的「計畫」，像是「準備睡袋糧食換洗衣物三人份」「找Erik一起上山幫忙」之類的東西，現在計畫即將進入最後一個階段，「只剩下接教授來這裡了，你覺得誰去比較好？是我去還是你去？怎麼做他比較開心呢？」  
「幫幫忙，不要逼我現在聽你的計畫。」那男人鋼杯裡的燉肉沒動幾口，但他說得比吃得還要少，「我累了，頭還很痛。」  
「我帶了阿斯匹靈。」Peter伸出他的手掌，掌心躺著長的扁的和膠囊的藥丸：「還有安眠藥，安眠藥吃半顆就好，你要哪一種，不可以混在一起，也不可以配酒⋯⋯」  
「沒有用的⋯⋯」  
「不會啦！只要半顆就可以沈沈睡上幾個小時，然後神清氣爽地起床，很有用的。」但如果你長年靠安眠藥入睡的話，又另當別論了，「吃一整顆反而很難叫醒。」Peter誠懇地提醒。  
「我不知道這樣瞎忙有什麼意義。」  
「阿斯匹靈很有用的，我媽宿醉的時候⋯⋯」  
「Charles不會來的，你白費工夫了。」  
我繞了地球一整圈追上你，不是要來聽你說這些，「至少我嘗試過，你呢？」Peter說。  
「如果我知道沒有用，為什麼還要浪費時間浪費力氣？噢，我忘記了，你根本不在乎走錯路⋯⋯」  
「你什麼都不知道！你不知道錯過的感覺，也不知道來不及的感覺！」Peter大喊，「那麼你自己和教授認識那麼多年，又為他做了什麼？除了讓他為你擔憂之外你又做了什麼？」

那男人聞言，只是沈默，沒有預期的反唇相譏，但Peter發誓聽見了有什麼東西顫動的聲響，他的情緒總會直接反映在周遭的物質上，生氣就是生氣，那麼明顯，可是我依舊不了解他，Peter想。  
「這是我和Charles之間的事。」他說，下意識地伸手去開門，卻發現門似乎卡住了，這房子儘管堅實，似乎用上了上好的木材，但畢竟在山裡撐過了那麼長的歲月，竟沒有腐朽得長出菌類，或頹圮得無法遮風擋雨，已經是奇蹟了，門卡住只不過是小事，握住門把將門往上頂就可以打開，我試過，Peter想，但卻只是站在那裡看著那男人的尷尬——他想離開這裡，他甚至不願意和我待在同一個空間。

「不要把我當小孩子了，我26歲了，懂得大人的事情了。」  
那男人沒有回答，只是哼地冷笑了一聲。  
「你知道你這樣子很傷人嗎？你為什麼不願意認真看待我？就像⋯⋯就像⋯⋯」  
「像什麼？」  
不禁想起那男人對教授說話時的表情，記得他俯視的眉眼，連睫毛都安靜地低垂，不敢發出一點聲音，怕錯過教授說的任何一個字，彷彿世界只剩下他們兩個人。  
Peter張著嘴，好半天才吐出：「我忘了。」  
那男人沒有等待的耐心，「正好我也不想聽。」  
太過分了！「如果我是教授的話，你絕對不會這樣跟我說話！」Peter脫口而出。  
「但你不是。」那男人依舊是一臉的淡漠。

於是他們不說話了，Peter只好拿出隨身聽，掛上耳機，按下播放鍵，把音量開到最大，聽著音樂就不會注意尷尬的沈默了，終究還是沒辦法放下隨身聽，一天也不行。  
如果我告訴他我是誰，他是不是會多點耐心，願意多花一點時間看著我，聽我說話？  
不，恐怕這麼一來，他更不會把我當成年人看待了。  
卡帶轉到了底，喀的一聲跳了起來，Peter隨手將卡帶換了面，繼續播放。  
耳機緩緩流瀉出的鋼琴聲，像水一樣緩緩上升，將耳朵包圍，彷彿連身體都飄浮著，讓Peter幾乎要忘記這不是自己的音樂。  
這是為了他們，從唱片上翻錄的，也許有機會派得上用場，「像你這樣年紀的人會喜歡什麼樣的音樂？要浪漫的那一種。」Peter向二手唱片行的Larry老大詢問時，空氣裡帶著一絲甜味，還有一縷若隱若現的煙霧，Larry還沒彎腰拿起吉他，不用聽前奏都知道他大概會開始自比為Bob Dylan，Peter連忙提醒，「但他們，他們並沒有那麼前衛，也不像是會喜歡搖滾樂⋯⋯」不然六零年代有多少經典可以討論啊！  
Larry當時只是把頭撇向一邊，「左邊數來第三落有你要的東西⋯⋯」正想細問，Larry卻已經自顧自地撥起了吉他弦，哼著答案就在風裡飄盪。  
如果可以聊六零年代搖滾，就不會落入現在這種尷尬無語的時刻了，Peter想到和Larry的對話，突然覺得不對，那男人也許死板得不像是會欣賞這些好東西，不用指望他會感激你為他設想，為他所做的一切，更對你一點興趣也沒有，沒興趣要了解你喜歡的是什麼音樂⋯⋯但是教授，十年前教授出現在家門前時，可是一副嬉皮的模樣啊！他像是真的要掩飾身份般戴上墨鏡，但是底下藏著過份放大的瞳孔，你知道的，這是時不時樂一下的鐵證！教授一定會懂的！太可惜了！

琴聲漸弱，水退了些，Peter聽見那男人似乎在喊著什麼，連忙回過頭摘下耳機，從一串無意義的聲音中，終於拎出幾個字，「⋯⋯Charles⋯⋯救我⋯⋯」  
Peter俯身在那男人身邊，他做惡夢了嗎？昨晚呼吸停止可能是因為太累，那麼今晚做惡夢是因為吵架嗎？他吃了那半顆安眠藥了嗎？還是他總是睡得那麼不安穩嗎？那麼教授會不會在深夜被他吵醒呢？當他們早晨從同一個房間出來，他們前一晚同床而眠嗎？教授是否一如往常般，耐心安慰著他？  
教授會怎麼做呢？Peter貼近了他的耳朵，撫摸著他的肩膀和臉頰，手緩緩地滑向了腰，擁抱著他，又學著教授的語氣，輕聲說：「沒事了，Erik⋯⋯」

Peter不知道這樣子的安慰是否能讓他擺脫惡夢，那男人卻轉過身來，以擁抱代替了回答。  
他的氣息吹到了耳邊，鬍渣摩擦著臉頰，在肌膚表層激起一陣酥麻的騷動，遲遲不退去，想要伸手去抓，搶先一步貼上來的卻是軟軟涼涼的什麼東西，才意會過來，是那男人的嘴唇。貼上來的不只是嘴唇，還有那男人的那雙手，像是在尋找什麼一樣，攤開的手掌，貼著身體撫摸著。像是在拍撫小動物柔軟的毛皮一樣，令人不知道誰才是被安慰的那一個，誰又是被需要的那一個，不管怎麼樣都好，已經很久很久，沒有被這樣擁抱著了，也不是不曾渴求過、想像過那男人可以給自己一個擁抱，溫暖而厚實，可以撐住現實的重量，什麼都不用煩腦。  
嘆出了長長的一口氣，Peter把自己交給了那一雙環繞的臂膀。

擁抱的時候，不只是能感受到對方身體的輪廓起伏，摸索著，尋找柔軟的包容，堅韌的承擔，身體與身體貼在一起，聆聽的卻是自己的渴望，那男人的手，像深海裡的魚一樣，陷入了柔軟的腹部，潛進了大腿內側，消失在⋯⋯Peter聽見自己的喘氣聲，這不是被拍撫的寵物會有的氣息，是草原上被掠食者追逐，拼了命奔跑的野生動物，牠們的喘氣是因為奔跑？還是因為害怕？我跑得再快也不會喘，Peter想，努力將呼吸放輕放慢，這沒什麼大不了，但為什麼手腳卻無法動彈呢？沒有束縛，沒有枷鎖，那男人甚至不想浪費一點點力氣，用那可以同時扣住自己兩隻手腕的大手，壓制住自己，但是他並沒有這麼做，他只是將手繼續往更深處伸⋯⋯  
這不太一樣，Peter驚覺，那男人並不是在為自己承載什麼，而是把他的重量，還有其他的什麼——Peter甚至還不知道該怎麼稱呼，傾瀉在自己身上。  
Peter試圖阻止那男人，但只能勉強從喉嚨裡發出無意義的聲音，大腿還不由自主地顫抖了一下，牴觸著那男人的手掌。  
不知道是從什麼時候才真正了解事情不對，是從褲子被褪下的時候，還是那男人在自己耳邊低聲喚著教授的名字的時候，「Charles⋯⋯」

「不對，你弄錯了⋯⋯」Peter使盡全力抗議，卻讓陰莖在掙扎中，在那男人手中膨脹發熱，「我不是教授⋯⋯」抗議越來越沒有力氣，只剩下虛弱的辯解。  
「Charles的學校很小。」那男人在耳邊說話的時候，還不忘搓弄著他手裡的東西，「你一直跟著我，我怎麼可能沒發現？」他的聲音變得空洞而幽暗，是在學校不曾聽過的，「你還偷看到了什麼？我和Charles在一起的樣子，激發了你的悲憫嗎？還是⋯⋯」他停頓了一下，用指尖沾起了一些液體，「這令你興奮？」  
「不是的⋯⋯」Peter想要解釋，這一切都可以解釋的，事情不是你想的那樣。  
「在學校不夠，你還特地把我找來這裡，一再試探我、激怒我？」那男人說：「如果你想要被操，不用那麼麻煩，說一聲就是了，我猜你搞不好還看過，所以你應該知道，我是個有性慾的男人⋯⋯」當他說『性慾』兩個字的時候，手裡一緊，Peter被握得叫出聲來⋯⋯「不管怎麼樣，你現在知道了。」  
「不是的⋯⋯」  
但那男人似乎不想聽，把頭埋在Peter的雙腿間，舔舐著，舌尖探觸著Peter自己偷偷摸索著套弄過的地方，也鑽向Peter沒想像過的地方，除了酸軟之外，彷彿有電流從陰莖竄向腦袋⋯⋯

 

Peter一下子就射精了，掩住臉不敢看自己的模樣，更不想知道那男人看自己的眼神，還好，一切都結束了。

 

但對那男人而言只是個開始，他抬起Peter的雙腿，「不要⋯⋯」Peter向那男人哀求，「我怕⋯⋯」  
「你怕什麼呢？」那男人的身體挨了上來，他問。  
Peter可以感覺到他的性器往著自己的下體挺進，隨之而來的，是帶著撕裂的痛楚，不禁喊出聲：「痛⋯⋯」  
在這種時候，疼痛與否是最不該擔心的事情，Peter發現自己說話的聲音帶著哽咽，還有羞愧：「教授知道了怎麼辦？」

「不用擔心。」

那男人回答得太迅速，太有把握，彷彿他並不介意讓教授知道他做了什麼，那麼不在乎，當然也毫不愧疚。  
「因為有這個。」那男人將什麼東西滴上了Peter的嘴唇，黏黏滑滑的，Peter反射地舔了一下，在嚐到味道之前就知道那是什麼了，還會有什麼？那是自己剛剛射出來的精液，不過不只是精液，那不知道還混雜了什麼體液，甚至還有汗水，也分不出來自於誰，儘管下體已經被弄得滑膩溼熱，卻仍然緊緊縮著，抗拒著。

「不用擔心。」那男人重複地說著，他的手反反覆覆地撫弄著，把那些氣味抹上了臉，沾上了頭髮，慢慢地又挺進了些。

「不要⋯⋯」Peter哀求著，卻不知道該為什麼而哀求，「放開我⋯⋯」  
身體卻突然接納了那男人的進入，Peter自己也不敢相信，竟然沒有經歷驚天動地的撕扯，更不敢相信的是自己的身體，不但緊緊包覆住那男人的陰莖，還用力地吸住它，不願讓他撤退半寸，那男人滿意地喘息著，他甚至間歇地發出尖細的呻吟聲，因為每一次不由自主地顫抖，都變成了收縮，飢渴地吸吮著，巨大的陰莖就這樣被吞沒了。  
「不放開的人，是你。」那男人說著，「我好想讓你看看你是怎麼緊抓不放的，可是⋯⋯」他無暇說明，只是加快了速度，彼此的身體碰撞著，這令Peter想起那個搖滾巨星的夢，那拍擊聲在黑暗中，就像是觀眾席裡率先發出的掌聲，然後其他人才會跟進，蔓延開來。

那男人在起落的呻吟之間告訴Peter：

「不用擔心，Charles一定會知道的。」

「Charles什麼都知道。」


	3. Chapter 3

Erik記得Charles帶著兩頰的紅暈微微抬起頭的樣子，是他親自為自己示範各種可能，當然也包括身體，是的，白天眾人面前的Charles，耐心地引導著每個人，如何面對自己的天賦，學習如何控制，幾乎讓人忘記他並沒有比其他人更年長，甚至認真算起來其實還更年輕些。只有在兩人夜裡獨處的時候——這還得扣掉Erik為了在棋盤上贏過Charles而浪費的時間，果然一個人的成熟與否與年齡無關，就像他們兩人是否會在棋局過後上床，與勝負無關，純粹是Erik的自尊使然，既使是俘虜也不能放棄的自尊，Charles很清楚這一點，他就用這樣的表情望著Erik，那雙眼令Erik看呆了，直到Erik因為伸進褲子裡的那隻冰涼的手而打顫，才發現早就已經勃起得又硬又熱，Charles意有所指地說：「還是這裡溫暖。」那隻手就像是能抽取記憶一般，Erik只覺得白晃晃的一片從眼前閃過⋯⋯而Charles的邀請一直有效，邀請Erik進入他的房間，進入他的身體，Charles一定看出了那越否認越不容否認，越無視越膨脹得無法正視的慾望，那當然了！急躁的手掌被Charles澎湃卻緩慢的呼吸、被溫暖的身體包圍，Erik怔怔地望著眼前的這個人，彷彿不是那幾百次竄入夢境、製造遐想，折磨自己肉體和靈魂的那一個，「在想什麼？」Charles問。「你告訴我。」Erik沒有回答，並不是拒絕，而是張著嘴，卻不知道該用什麼言語訴說，「你以為我應該更纖細、青澀一些嗎？」Charles輕笑著，嘴角揚起了一抹得意，「你不知道你招惹了什麼人，Erik。」迎向了Erik的遲疑⋯⋯  
Erik閉上了眼睛，撫摸著赤裸的背脊，感覺皮膚底下傳來的輕輕顫動，慢慢地往下滑，滑向了凹陷的腰際，滑向硬挺飽滿的臀部，再滑向了敏感的內裡，一晚過後弄得黏膩，還有些在深處的體液未乾，於是將手指往更裡面探去，緩慢地⋯⋯  
但吸著鼻子的聲音像是啜泣，令Erik想起身在何處。  
還有，正撫弄著的，是誰的身體。  
我把一切都搞砸了，Erik想。  
那年輕敏感的身體讓Erik誤以為自己還是和Charles初識的年紀，但那一身甩不開的疲憊，經年累月緊緊跟隨，不再是一覺醒來就能輕鬆卸下的，睜開雙眼看見的世界仍然渾渾噩噩，花好久時間也對不了焦，不再清晰明亮，這些就夠殘酷了，不用再費事找一面鏡子來看看自己刻滿整張臉的皺紋。  
「為什麼不繼續呢？你和教授就是這樣做的，不是嗎？」  
「不，我們沒辦法。」還有，說話時吐出的氣息也不再清新，只剩下連自己都嫌棄的污濁，「也沒有意義。」  
「你們⋯⋯沒有⋯⋯做過？」  
「後來就沒有了。」  
「所以你們以前⋯⋯做過？」  
你怎麼問這麼蠢的問題？Erik在訝異的同時，卻也重拾了一些理智，對，那個年輕人不知道，那個時候的Charles已經⋯⋯看見Charles好好地站在我面前時，我應該要驚喜若狂的，但我被憤怒沖昏了頭⋯⋯竟忘了仔細記住每一個細節，聲音、氣息、肌膚的觸感⋯⋯如果我知道日後那是我僅有的一切⋯⋯  
還耽溺在紛亂的情緒中，嘴唇就被輕輕地碰了一下，Erik一下子弄不清楚那代表的意義，只感覺到自己乾裂的雙唇。  
「你們以前是⋯⋯怎麼做的？」  
閉上了酸澀的雙眼，從眼角溢出的水不像是代表悲傷，那麼又是什麼？我已經麻木到無法分辨了嗎？「你應該要恨我的。」Erik說，聽到自己沙啞的聲音，像是一把沙攪和在喉嚨裡，磨壞了嗓子，還有說出來的每個字，「至少離我遠一點，我很危險。」  
「所以他們當時把你關起來，我知道，我初次見到你的時候問過你，你說過你的『事蹟』。」那年輕人說：「我想我一直都很遲鈍，當下總不知道發生了什麼事，等到事後才明白⋯⋯」  
「你該更早點知道的。」Erik說，但是連自己都無法預料的自己，別人有什麼義務了解？這世界上大概只剩下Charles一個人，願意在這麼一個不值得的人身上浪費時間浪費心思浪費能力⋯⋯  
「我以為一切都會照計畫進行⋯⋯」那年輕人自言自語，Erik卻發現他說的是一件自己難以啟齒的事實：我也常常這麼想，以為一切都會照我自以為完美的計畫進行，最後每一件事都走樣。  
Erik不知道是什麼在撥撩著自己，只知道當自己回過神來時，已經在回吻著那年輕人，Peter，Erik想起Charles喊著這個名字的口吻，無法分辨究竟是Charles的神態亦或是眼前這個人的身體和行為令自己興奮。  
被扭轉著身子摩擦著，那身體滑溜而靈活，想要抓住他，他卻閃躲開，往下溜去，改用嘴，就像Erik對他做的一樣，只是這次Peter並沒有等到最後，趁著慾望最高漲的時候，把自己的身體又湊了上來，而這次輕易了許多。  
太輕易了，扭動不再為了掙扎，而是讓過程更順利，Peter甚至抓起了Erik的手，引導著那雙手放在自己腰上。  
甚至不知道是誰主動。

一道光令Erik從肉體的快感和慾望的空隙中抬起頭，有個人影，逆著光，在門邊，似乎正注視著自己。  
不用走上前探看，就知道那個人是誰了，但Erik沒有停下來，停不下來，也無法思考，只有一個連自己都不知道是否說出口的疑問：「你是真的在這裏嗎？在我眼前嗎？還是，你只是在我腦袋裡？」  
「我只知道我的確在你眼前，或許也在你腦袋裡吧？但我不知道我到底在不在你心裡。」那人的聲音還是和Erik所知道的一樣溫柔，「說實話，現在我越來越沒把握了。」  
「Charles，我⋯⋯」話還沒說完，突如其來的高潮像閃電一樣打在身體和腦袋，在最不適切的時間，眼前只剩下一片空白，「Charles⋯⋯」Erik在全身痙攣中高喊著。


	4. Chapter 4

Charles就在門邊等待著，一聲不吭，靜靜地看著這一切，看著Erik無視於自己的存在，看著他擺動身體，從喉嚨裡發出的聲音竟是如此詭異，瞇著的雙眼只透出了空洞的一線眼白，還有，迎接無法自已的高潮來襲。是Peter先抬起頭看見了Charles，他蒼白的肌膚烙下了幾抹紅痕，在手腕、大腿，還有腳踝上，就像他臉頰上泛起的顏色一樣，「教授⋯⋯」  
「Peter，讓我和Erik單獨談談。」  
才剛說完話，Peter已不見蹤影，留下Erik就這樣赤裸裸地躺在Charles面前，如果不是親眼所見，Charles不會相信剛才發生的事，而若不是剛才發生的事，Erik此刻的模樣，是多麼誘人，Charles想，掐了一下自己的手心。  
「你能告訴我到底發生了什麼事嗎？」Charles望著眼前的人，問著自己最不想問的問題。  
「如你所見。」  
「為什麼要這麼做？」  
「我不知道。」  
Erik幾乎沒有動一下，甚至不想要拿什麼東西遮掩一下，就像他毫無掩飾的回答。  
「你有沒有想過，這麼做會傷害到誰嗎？」Charles瞪著Erik，但Erik空洞的眼神，比起剛才發生的事，更令Charles難堪，尤其是當他自己一點都不覺得難堪時。  
「我想是沒有吧。」Erik逕自站起身，走向Charles，以為他的靠近是為了說什麼或解釋什麼，但Erik只是把Charles身後的門關上，把Charles帶來的一點光線給擋在門外，「你是怎麼來的？」  
沒想到會被問這樣的問題，Charles一下子說不出話來，「不要避重就輕，現在不是問這種問題的時候，Erik。」  
但還是想起了那天早上發現桌上壓著一張字條，字條上寫著：「請教授準備好，明天早餐之後我們就出發。」，沒署名，但看那歪歪扭扭的傻氣字跡也知道是誰寫的，也沒說去哪裡，也沒說要準備什麼，只好用自己的方法得知了，這孩子就是那麼毛毛躁躁的，不知道到底是像誰呢？Charles發現自己嘴角上揚，還連忙環顧四周，怕被誰看到似地藏起了微笑，輕巧地滑進了Cerebro⋯⋯  
想起自己當時有多麼竊喜，Charles覺得臉上火辣辣地，像是被打了一巴掌。  
「你難道一點自覺都沒有嗎？」  
「對不起。」  
「你要道歉的對象不是我。」Charles盡力克制自己的聲音，「那孩子⋯⋯那孩子是那麼地崇拜你、仰慕你，他是那麼地相信你，他想多和你相處，卻又不敢告訴你，光是待在你身邊的片刻，他就開心得不得了⋯⋯」  
「他仰慕的人是你，Charles。」Erik緩緩地說，「不是我。」  
「你不僅是辜負了他，你還利用了他，傷害了他，就算無法好好回應他的感情，也不該這樣。」  
「好吧！是我的錯。」Erik簡短地回應。  
「我想繼續談下去也沒有意義，你只是重複這些字眼來應付我。」你永遠都要這樣子嗎？讓別人來為你擔心煩惱，自己卻不知道自己做了什麼，不知道什麼該做什麼不該做，Charles搖了搖頭，又別過頭去，「把衣服穿上吧，我看不下去。」  
Charles痛恨自己必須忍耐Erik，忍耐他慢條斯理地找尋散落在小屋地板上的衣物，忍耐他一條內褲翻來覆去分不出正反面，穿錯了方向又脫下來重穿⋯⋯  
更痛恨自己必須求助於他。「推我出去，我得和Peter談談。」  
Erik照做了，Charles寧可他惱羞成怒，丟下自己離開，至少那代表他還在乎這件事，至少在乎自己對這件事怎麼想。但他毫不在乎，只是順從地推著Charles的輪椅，開了門，他甚至小心地避開了那些惱人的階梯，天哪！你會顧慮到我身體的顛簸，卻沒想過我心靈的折磨，Charles看不清楚Peter在遠處的草地上做什麼，似乎是自己和自己玩拋接打發時間，看到Charles和Erik一起出來，一秒也沒耽擱地衝向他們，卻又在Charles面前遲疑了，Charles意識到是自己冰封的表情令人退卻，可惡，有點神經的人至少都會有些反應，Erik你為什麼毫無感覺？

試著接觸Erik的意識，卻只有一片虛無的黑暗，出了什麼問題了？Charles有點慌，這感覺和他戴上那蠢頭盔時不一樣，被關在外面感應不到他，和進入他的意志卻什麼也看不到，Charles還知道箇中分別。  
想要再往意識深處探索，Charles卻發現自己在Erik的世界裡雙腿發抖，不願意再前進一步。

 

繞著山壁過了好幾個彎，Peter將Charles的輪椅停在狹小山徑上難得的一片平坦之處，樹蔭交錯著遮掩住強烈的陽光，「教授，這裡夠遠了，他不會聽見我們說什麼的。」，Peter坐在Charles腳邊，遠遠地還能看見小屋，「我聽見你們吵架，我從來沒聽過你們這樣吵架，你們，還好嗎？」低著頭，拔著地上的草。  
「暫時不會好的。」Charles垂著頭，「我很抱歉，讓你遭遇到這種事。」攤開自己無力的雙手，「我沒有辦法，我沒有辦法跟他講話，他就杵在那裡，對他說話，他會回應，但其實只是消極地迴避，我知道他什麼也沒聽進去，我懷疑我是不是得狠狠揍他幾拳。」沒有提自己在Erik的內心世界裡的挫敗。  
「教授。」Peter睜大眼認真地說：「那你想揍他嗎？我可以替你打他幾拳，你覺得幾拳好？三拳、十拳，還是一百拳？」  
Charles一時間的確無法決定確切的數字，不，不是數字的問題，Peter怎麼會那麼輕鬆？說著彷彿與自己無關的提議？「Peter，你沒事吧？你不用對我隱瞞你的感受⋯⋯」說著，發現自己正在觸碰Peter的意識，而且竟然還沒有徵詢他的同意，我在做什麽啊？匆匆關上那扇不該隨意開啟的門，「我是說，如果你願意讓我了解你的感受，我可以⋯⋯」  
「好啊！」Charles話還沒說完，Peter就已經同意了，「我一直想要體會一下教授的能力。」  
如果剛才的輕鬆還不夠，這時Peter透露的期待，確確實實讓Charles愣住了，「這不是什麼有趣的事。」Charles試著板起面孔，唯有這樣才能表達事態的嚴重，但是迎面而來的卻是如此柔軟而單純的思緒。「但你還是願意去揍Erik幾拳？為了我？你認為這樣可以平息我的憤怒？」Charles搖著頭說，「不，我不是為了發洩，我不像Erik⋯⋯」  
和所接觸的意識相比，自己流露的卻是輕蔑，Charles有些慚愧，不知道是否該繼續說下去。  
「我想我終於知道，你們之間失去的是什麼，我想，也許，教授……你可以藉由我，做你想做的事……」  
「不！」Charles斷然拒絕，「Peter，我希望是我誤會了，你不是那樣想的吧？不要，你想都不要想，我不能靠任何人的犧牲來滿足自己的私慾。」如果這麼做，我就變成我所指責的模樣了。  
「如果我不認為那是犧牲呢？」Peter在明快之後，卻又支吾了起來：「如果，呃，我不知道，我好像並不厭惡這種感覺，雖然好像有一點……不應該這麼做的感覺，可是，越覺得不應該，我就越……有點像是以前偷東西的感覺……我好像正在享受什麼⋯⋯不屬於自己的東西。」  
他甚至為你講話，Erik，你這樣對他，他還願意為你講話，Charles克制著對Erik的咒罵，試著對Peter解釋：「但你不必把責任往身上攬的，他不能因為你有些身體的反應而開脫⋯⋯那甚至不是反應，那是反射⋯⋯」  
「不，教授，我想到的是你。」Peter說。  
「現在不是顧慮我的感受的時候，我的感受並不重要，但是你能想到別人是好事，因為若能不耽溺⋯⋯」耽溺什麼？你要告訴他說如果不耽溺於自身的傷痛，會比較容易走出受害的陰影這種狗屁嗎？Charles咒罵著自己，天哪！我他媽的在想什麼？Erik，你知不知道，如果不是在這種情況下，我應該要多麼感動嗎？你明明可以擁有那麼美好的關係，你卻親手毀了⋯⋯  
一陣風吹來了烏雲，從樹梢篩落的溫暖突然消失了，不只是頭頂上，滿山的枝葉都在沙沙作響，Charles不自覺打了個哆嗦，這才發現自己雙手冰冷，想要振作精神，身體卻不住地顫抖著。  
「教授。」Peter直起身，緊緊抱住了Charles，對著他的耳邊說：「我是說，你可以做任何你想做的事。」

「不行！」Charles再一次斷然拒絕，也拒絕回應Peter的擁抱，雖然Peter並不如此期望，只是用他的身體，為Charles抵擋住寒意，而Charles卻只能用抖得不那麼厲害的右手壓住顫抖的左手，除了拒絕，還是拒絕。  
「我不知道我為什麼會這麼說，我只是突然想到，不是突然想到，我一直有一種衝動，不知道該怎麼形容⋯⋯」Peter說：「想為你做些什麼，想為他做些什麼，想為你們做些什麼，對我來說是很開心的事。」  
「我很感激，我真的很感激你的心意，但我說過不行就是不行⋯⋯」Charles嘴唇顫抖地說著，一滴眼淚頑固地懸在眼眶，因為顫抖而搖搖欲墜，眼看就要落下，但Peter卻在落下前為Charles擦去了眼淚，Charles看著眼前的Peter，他不過是個孩子，就算已經成年，但Charles仍然覺得自己有義務保護他、引導他……  
但是他真的有點像Erik，Charles發現自己心底一個小小的聲音囁嚅著，不，那是因為你早就知道他們之間的關係，這是你的自我暗示，讓你看見不存在的東西，他一點也不像Erik，光是他那麼為人著想這點就肯定不是遺傳自那不負責任又自私的父親。  
不，Erik不是這樣的！  
不是？你不是親眼看見他做了什麼事嗎？  
「我和Erik分開太久了，久到他的形象在我腦海裡生根，狠狠吸收了大量思念的養分，長成一株，呃，另一株，我所希望的模樣。」看著腳下這一圈快被拔禿的草地，嘆了口氣，「他可以非常溫柔，讓我覺得自己再幸福不過了，甚至還會為時光太短暫而感傷。」  
「我知道，教授。」Peter幾乎要舉手發言，「我看過你們在星期天的早餐桌上的樣子，也看過他低下頭聽你說話的模樣，還有在床上⋯⋯」  
「但是他也可以冷漠得令人顫抖。」Charles假裝沒聽到涉及隱私的部分，對Peter說：「在你身上，我反而有一種熟悉的感覺，我真不知道我是看見了Erik，還是看見了我自己。」  
「教授。」Peter拉住了Charles的手，「可以讓我參與你們之間的事情嗎？親身參與？我可以幫忙很多事。」  
「天哪！」Charles感受到從Peter手裡傳來的暖意，「你知道嗎？說這話的你簡直像個天使。」還有他熱烈的期望，「可是你對我提的卻是惡魔的交易。」


	5. Chapter 5

他們走遠了嗎？一下子就從視線中消失，不知道去了什麼地方？也許他們不想再看到我了，這是很合理的推論，Erik只能選擇關上門，對自己說：「他們可能已經下山，回到溫馨的學校，因為Charles會盡一切努力，庇護他的學生們免於世界上一切的惡意，呵⋯⋯」還發出難聽的笑聲，大概就那把年久風鼓已失去彈性還裂開的手風琴，嘶嘶的噪音比音樂聲還大，在Charles的大宅，某個倉庫的箱子裡應該找得到，某個我和Charles曾經停留的角落⋯⋯啊！我都忘了那古老的大宅已經不在了，房子可以重建，甚至還可以蓋得和原來一模一樣，但是那些深深埋藏在歲月裡的東西，是回不來了⋯⋯  
或許我該選擇一種死法，就像破壞房子一樣，是要經過漫長時間後枯朽，化為白骨，又化為塵土，還是在一瞬間挫骨揚灰，哪一種毀滅比較殘酷，足以懲罰我？至少可以選擇其中一種，任何一種都比我活著有些貢獻，Erik自嘲，卻重重地咳了幾聲，像是被不存在的塵土嗆著。  
那扇該死的門開了，一陣風吹了進來攀附上背脊，腳步聲跟著靠近，「Charles，你回來了，決定怎麼發落我了嗎？」Erik說。  
不對！Erik還來不及想到若不是Charles還會是誰，有什麼東西撞擊到臉上，柔軟而圓滑，和痛覺一樣隱晦，接著撞擊落在臉頰的另一側，換一側又來了一下。  
小腿所遭遇的撞擊更強烈，讓Erik幾乎要站不住，但是下體的痛才真的讓Erik倒下，張開嘴卻叫不出聲音，血液衝上腦門，額頭卻滲不出汗。  
「這樣算是便宜你了。」Erik感覺什麼幾乎要痛擊自己無防備的腹部，但卻停住了，只丟下這句話。  
是的，Charles你說得對，就算補上你高尚的人格不願意加諸的那幾腳，也遠遠不及我應得的百分之一⋯⋯「你是⋯⋯對的⋯⋯」  
「不，你只是說說而已。」  
你是對的，Charles永遠是對的，甚至當我說你錯了的時候，你仍然是對的。因為我是錯的，我所有的行為，所有的決定都是錯的，而我最大的錯誤，比不同意你還嚴重的錯誤，大概就是生於人世了吧？我很抱歉。  
「不，你一點都不抱歉。」那年輕的聲音說著：「你只是用消極偽裝你自己，迴避真正的問題。」  
連這部分也是對的，Charles你果然比我還瞭解我自己，Erik被揪住了衣領，然而頹圮的身體卻怎麼也拎不起來，再好的修養仍難免惱火吧？Erik咧嘴大笑，不能自已。  
「快啊！告訴我你是基於什麼偉大的計劃，或是什麼理想，只好犧牲一兩個不重要的卒子，你也是不得已的……或是什麼更厲害的藉口我還沒聽過的……」  
「為了私慾。」Erik說。  
拎不起來的身體被摔回了地上，更多的撞擊落在臉上，終於認出那是併排的指關節，骨骼與骨骼之間，包裹著皮肉的碰撞——也就是說，我正在挨拳頭，Erik奇怪自己反應的遲緩。  
手掌無力地垂在身邊，在地板上再怎麼摸索，也只有地板，或許躺久了並不那麼堅硬冰冷——這小屋用了很好的木材——但始終稱不上柔軟或溫暖，膝蓋再怎麼冷硬終歸還是人的身體，Erik多想用手掌包覆著，就算剛才痛得血液直衝腦門，叫也叫不出聲的那一下很可能是這東西造成的。  
Charles，你喜歡從這個角度看著我嗎？你是否還記得上一次這樣的接觸是什麼時候了？  
但是有些反應卻又敏銳得不得了，跨在自己身上，對自己的臉揮拳的身體，大腿正緊緊貼著自己，情緒從皮膚血肉的溫度和肌肉的顫動而來，比言語甚至拳頭都還要直接而迅速，在盛怒之下緊繃得發燙。  
這才意識到那是多麼年輕氣盛的身體，那是多麼緊繃的雙腿，牢牢壓制住、擒住自己，這場面竟如此令人生畏，Erik想，然而我並不想逃走，要逃早就逃了，一如早早就放棄了辯解。「我唯一的抱歉，就是我一點也不感到抱歉，抱歉不需花費絲毫力氣，也不能彌補什麼，只是求自己好過一點，我不需要，如果有什麼會折磨內心的，我可以和他們共處⋯⋯」感覺嘴裡滲著一股甜腥味，「但是我願意接受一切的懲罰，隨便你怎麼處置我，這是我唯一能做的，雖然沒有什麼意義⋯⋯」仰起了頭，含糊地說著，不管是不是能讓人聽得懂，沒有關係，Charles什麼都知道，Erik對自己說，也不管那激烈的情緒灌注在年輕的身體裡，如何堅硬地朝自己而來  
「無可救藥，這就是我。」說時，空氣中隱約瀰漫著低調的香氣，這氣味說不上來的熟悉，直到那雙手搓熱了液體，伸進了衣服，塗在自己身上，才想起那是Charles喜愛的精油氣味，當你每天都要花一段時間按摩雙腿，避免肌肉萎縮，只能讓漫長而必須的過程變得有趣，旁人看在眼裏竟成了令人欽羨的享受，「但你不用對我那麼好，我不值得。」在溫熱的雙手持續探索下，Erik說：「看，既使對待像我這樣不值得的人，仍然滿懷耐心，這就是Charles，我不知道你關於我的美好想像是從哪裡來的，只有在Charles眼裡，才會把我看得那麼美好，真實的我⋯⋯」  
說著，乳頭尖端被突如其來地用力扭了一下，幾乎要尖叫出聲時，放在唇邊的食指，示意Erik不要再說了。  
於是Erik點了點頭，默默地拉下了褲子，暴露出下體，將自己交給了眼前的人。  
以為自己已經什麼也不在乎了，卻還是顫抖著深深吸了一口氣，心跳得連自己都聽得到，難道我還害怕什麼嗎？Erik對自己說，不用擔心，Charles儘管有他跋扈的一面，但他會對你很溫柔的。  
我不害怕，我只是有點緊張，畢竟那已經是好久好久以前的事了，過去的美好就在於它已經過去了，各種可能也已經錯過了，只能抓住手裡僅有的一點點線索，這線索還會隨時間而消失，我們僅能掌握的，就是我們什麼也掌握不了的事實，不像你，Charles，你面對記憶，就像是打開一本寫就的書一樣輕而易舉吧？  
聽說最近發生的事會影響久遠記憶的內容，是真的嗎？  
用回憶取暖了那麼久，反而難以面對真實。  
「我害怕。」終究是說出口了，Erik忍不住嘲笑自己，脫衣服的時候毫不猶豫，但是卻不敢在Charles面前揭露你的情緒？先別說這有多矛盾了，總該知道什麼也瞞不過Charles的不是嗎？「我害怕內心的黑暗會吞噬我，如果我不在乎的話，至少還能壓抑住，與其讓你看見，不如讓你厭惡我就好了，我不只是嘴硬，我是真的不知道該說什麼。」  
「我也是。」那撫觸試圖平撫情緒，本身卻帶著不安，「我並非如你想的那樣無所不知，不只你的內心有泥沼，我也有不敢面對的深淵，我看見了黑暗，那是屬於我的黑暗。」  
「但我已經從靈魂到身體都衰敗⋯⋯」  
「有我和你一起。」承諾十分簡短，但Erik眼前已模糊一片，在如此昏暗的光線下，眼裡的水光只有一個人會注意到。「我們都和你在一起。」

也未免太熱鬧了，既身陷其中，也是抽離的旁觀者，我們都扮演著多重的角色，有時可以精準地切換，有時會感到困惑，就像現在⋯⋯  
把衣服全脫光花了點時間，明明是自己可以做得更快更好的事，卻偏偏要對方像是解謎一樣，Erik經一件緊身連帽的套頭外套脫掉，這並不比解開被粗魯脫下時死死卷在大腿上的褲子來得輕易，想看看現在流行什麼樣式的內褲，卻發現兩人都沒穿，Erik順從地趴著，讓那手指伸進體內，手指的探觸並不比脫衣服時靈巧，不知道那笨拙是因為沒有經驗，還是太久沒做所致，這些都不重要，沒過多久，就到處都濕濕滑滑的，以為已經忘掉的事，身體都記得。  
本想為無法那麼頻繁地性交而道歉，話還沒說出口，被握住的陰莖已經膨脹得發痛，撫觸依舊不大嫻熟，難以預料的下一步：是會迎向高潮？還是會被指甲弄痛？忐忑反而更教人興奮，「來吧！快！」  
「你想要什麼，得講清楚，我才能給你。」手指又轉了一下，「我們才能給你。」  
要把自己最迫切最原始的渴求具體描述出口，不是一件簡單的事，更何況還是在兩個人面前，「操我，用力操我，把我操到翻白眼操到腦袋發熱操到射出來還停不下來⋯⋯」  
「還要有禮貌。」  
「請⋯⋯求求你⋯⋯」  
幸好那只是小小的捉弄，Erik終於得到了他渴望的，塞了進來，一開始似乎還想要慢慢來，但是連Charles都無法抗拒這身體的本能，越來越肆無忌憚，越來越快⋯⋯

 

「Erik，我好冷⋯⋯」  
溫暖的呼吸搔著頸後，發燙的胸膛貼在背上，在彼此身體的接合處被汗水濕濡了，甚至能感覺一股熱流湧入身體，那聲音卻虛弱地輕吐著。這是怎麼回事？  
一下子從身體的耽溺驚醒過來，「Charles呢？他在哪裡？」Erik問。  
「教授就在門口的台階下⋯⋯」Peter遲疑地說。  
在話語落定後的沈默中，聽見了外面被剛才濁重的呼吸和呻吟蓋過的雨聲，「可惡！」Erik連穿衣服都來不及地奪門而出。  
Charles的背影和他的輪椅在雨中一動也不動，Erik跑上前，才看見他的嘴唇，和毛衣底下濕透的襯衫露出的那截領子，還有半睜半閉的雙眼間一樣白，還都在滴著水，Erik從輪椅上抱起Charles，吸滿了水的衣服拉著他往下沉，不好著力，好像Charles已經在輪椅上生根了。  
「快！」Erik一邊跨步進門，衝著Peter喊著，卻發現自己也不知道自己要說什麼，那些語言文字好像都絞成一團，那些Erik根本不想去理清的糾結，卻在這個時候塞住了喉嚨。  
但是Peter已經生好了火，還抱出了一大堆毛巾，Erik沒有心思探究那些東西是怎麼來的，扯著Charles的毛衣，皺了皺眉，Peter立刻著手幫忙脫掉Charles濕透的衣服。  
脫去了濕衣服，擦乾了身體，Charles的身體還是冷冰冰的，Erik抱著Charles，讓他貼在自己的胸口，Peter立刻把睡袋拉過來，包住他們。  
Erik用雙手摩擦著Charles的臉，希望能讓那慘白的雙唇重新恢復血色，Peter見狀，也鑽進了睡袋，從身後貼住Charles，摩擦著他的手腳。  
Charles的臉還是冰涼的，但嘴唇已經不那麼慘白，微微地往上牽動，「我太貪心了⋯⋯」  
Erik聽不懂Charles意指什麼，抑或只是神智不清的囈語，不小心接上了Peter的目光，看見了滿臉的疑惑，如果自己不是那麼麻木，那麼習慣隱藏表情，大概就會像他一樣吧！Erik想。  
「就像穿了紅舞鞋一樣停不下來，我也停不下來，我捨不得停下來，我太著迷了，也太久太久了，久到我什麼都忘記了，只想在你身上耗盡力氣⋯⋯」Charles望著Erik綴滿鬍渣的臉頰，伸手撫摸，而另一隻手，伸向了另一張光滑的臉，「我好累，好睏⋯⋯」  
Charles的腦袋貼在Erik的胸前，呼吸慢慢變得平穩，像是睡著了。  
Peter抓著Charles放在他臉上的手，摩挲著自己的臉頰，看了看Erik，將Charles扭曲得不自然的手臂，輕輕放回了他胸前。  
於是Erik握住了這兩隻手。


	6. Chapter 6

Charles赤裸著身體躺在陽光底下，在Peter選了個好位置鋪上了攤開的睡袋上，數尺之遙平攤著自己的幾件衣服，和人一樣被太陽烘烤著，Charles很喜歡被曬得鼻尖發燙的感覺。  
冷不防被抹了一臉滑膩的東西，「這什麼啊？Peter？」Charles問躺在一旁的Peter。  
「防曬油，我還要幫你抹身體。」Peter仔細地抹著Charles的脖子和耳後。  
「我開始覺得我像塊生肉排，正被塗上醃料。」想起一投入就忘了處境的自己，似乎沒什麼理由抗議，Charles只能開著玩笑：「尤其是我一動也懶得動。」但還是順應著Peter的動作，把頭轉向另一邊。  
不過沒有人笑，Charles微微睜開眼睛，看了看身邊的人，發現他正怔怔地望著自己，「Erik。」Charles輕輕喚了一聲，趁他在出神與回神之際，湊上了自己的雙唇。  
「我也要。」Peter抗議。  
「你也要親嗎？」Charles逗著Peter，「你要親誰？」  
「我都要。」Peter認真地說。  
Erik和Peter挺起身，越過了自己，Charles在被兩個人遮住陽光的一小片陰影底下，看著他們像是用嘴傳遞什麼東西一樣，小心翼翼地抓著彼此的肩膀和手臂，直到嘴唇接觸又分離。  
「教授，我帶了Erik的一個吻給你。」Peter俯身向Charles，將那個吻輕輕地放在嘴唇上，「等等！別走，也幫我帶一個吻給Erik⋯⋯」Charles說。  
Peter像小蜜蜂一樣忙碌地在兩人之間穿梭著，Charles笑得嘴唇亂顫，讓Peter越來越難找地方可以妥善安置這個轉交的吻，Charles仰起了頭接下，更像是一口咬下。  
果然是Erik先厭煩這這種遊戲，「沒有了。」他搖了搖頭，低下頭，直接給Charles一個吻，Charles還在不可自已地笑著，不過這是一個漫長的吻，長到Charles的笑逐漸停了下來，呼吸也從急促到平緩，又變得急促。

「教授。」Peter喚著，Charles睜開眼瞥過去，才看見他正抓著自己的腳，又揉又捏的，「我要去游泳，你要不要跟我一起去？」  
「好啊！」Charles把自己投入Erik的懷抱裡，閉上了雙眼。

裸身飛奔著跳進了水中，水面上反射著陽光，靠近水面的那部份是溫暖的，但腳底卻還是隱隱約約的一絲寒意。  
踢打著水，一下子就到了湖的對岸，閉起一口氣沉下水踩到了底，水清得可以看到水底的石頭，卻沒有水草也看不見魚兒游泳，因為這是在下過好幾天雨之後才會出現的一個湖，接下來幾天如果沒下雨，這個湖就又會乾涸。  
消失得像不曾存在過。  
冒出水面，甩了甩頭，望著岸上的兩個人，他們只是靜靜地靠在一起，像是時間把他們給凝結在這一刻。  
而自己置身事外，彷彿及時脫逃了這場永劫。

突然想起在這裡游泳、玩水的日子，那些為什麼水裡沒有魚也沒有蝌蚪抓的感慨，還有「為什麼不養魚呢？」的疑問。  
每個天真而傻氣的疑問，都會有個殘酷的回答，而關於這個問題則是：「因為這只是一灘死水。」  
大概就跟「因為你是個殘廢。」一樣殘酷。  
停下了踢水划水的動作，漣漪逐漸被撞上邊緣的反射波抵消，水面也慢慢恢復平靜，這才注意到水面漂浮著墜落的樹葉。  
在大自然中，樹葉掉落、被蟲嚼食、被微生物分解、腐朽，然後成為滋養土壤的養分，土地裡長出植物，植物供養動物，動物和植物死亡以後被分解⋯⋯  
這水裡看起來真的什麼也沒有，但試著踩上不同的石頭，腳底下有時堅硬，有時卻軟軟滑滑的，大概是覆蓋了一層青苔，那麼應該也豢養著肉眼看不見的為小生物——一個微小而簡單的生態系，或許它只是暫時的，但對於蜉蝣而言已經不只是一生一世，甚至足以繁衍好幾個世代。  
我只是來這裡度週末的，在這個週末發生的所有事情，只能留在這個週末，留在這座山中小屋，留在這止水之湖，隨之蒸發而乾涸而消失。  
然而已經足夠了。

「我好想永遠待在這裡。」回到岸上，Peter甩乾了頭髮，把臉貼在Charles的肩膀上磨蹭著，「可不可以？」  
「當然可以。」Charles閉著眼，喃喃地回答。  
「怎麼可能！」Erik說：「Charles離不開他的學校，離不開他的學生，他搞不好現在就已經開始擔心了⋯⋯」  
「不要提醒我這些。」Charles伸手想掩著Erik的嘴，但不知道摸到了什麼，Erik閃躲著抓住了Charles的手，放在唇邊吻著指尖，「我說可以就是可以。」Charles緩緩地說，剛才游了好幾圈的不是自己的身體，但疲憊卻侵襲而來，「現在，我好想睡，你們要待在我身邊嗎？」  
Peter的腦袋又蹭了蹭，Erik輕捏了一下手掌心，無聲地表示同意，我們可以永遠這樣在一起，永遠不分離，就像電影可以一禎一禎地定格，Peter，你知道嗎？就像你眼中的我們幾乎是靜止不動的一樣，還有，Erik，我們可以聊聊量子物理，你就會知道我們如何在時間的狹縫裡藏匿著，古典世界的法則找不到我們。  
是的，我們可以永遠在一起。  
(The End)


End file.
